


Great small losses

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kerry didn't know how to deal with her miscarriage.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Great small losses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Grandes pequenas perdas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698659) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> 4\. Our bones ache only while the flesh is on them. Djuna Barnes, Nightwood. 

Kerry should have gone home the second she realized what had happened, or at the very least called Sandy. She knew it was the right thing to do, and yet couldn’t, her feelings for that tiny bundle of cells already so intense that the only way she could keep herself under control was to pretend nothing happened.

When she finally got home, all it took was one look from Sandy, a radiant smile as she welcomed her home, and Kerry was in tears. The pain showed how important having a family of her own was, how much that mattered. But she couldn’t help but think that it shouldn’t hurt this much. She lost it early, it had no effects on her health, and she wasn’t young, but also wasn’t so old that she couldn’t try again.

And yet, this news was crushing, devastating. Sandy realized what happened without being told, whispering words of comfort and hugging her tight. As painful as this was, it was a risk they had been willing to take, and now should face together. Perhaps she could even come to believe that one day she could forget about this pain, forget about her child that wasn’t.


End file.
